zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AestheticsAllY/So I started writing a story
Just as the title states, I started writing a story. Iv'e heard it plenty since I was in the first grade. Teachers, my mom, and friends always tell me im such a great writer blah blah blah. I dont tend to write much anymore since I have little time for it and never feel a need to make time when I could be doing other things. But, I started writing something, and im not quite sure if I should bother continuing it. I just started it today, and of coursingly stopped today. In my opinion its very rare to see me using time that I have to be writing a story or something unless its important or for school. So I decided why not share what I have so far and see what people think. So im going to put it here, if my idea gets approved I may end up finishing it and pertain to actually get it published for my Girl Scouts gold award which can get me into a really good college. ^-^ ( the font is small because I copied and pasted it from pages over here so deal with it ) The air was a crisp kind of cool and the leaves whirled about as I made my way down the sidewalks of the lonesome town. I took a sip of the latte i had in hand and continued to walk. It was the first Tuesday of the month, October. People had already decorated their doorsteps with the bright colors of autumn decoratives and pumpkins. All the children were either in school or outside playing on the neighborhood playgrounds. I took another long sip of the latte, a warm pumpkin spice flavor with a hint of cinnamon added in. I’ve lived in this town for quite a while now. It was the same year round. I breathed in the crisp cool air taking in the noise of my surroundings. Cars driving past, faint conversations of the people whom I don't know and don't show any interest in knowing, leaves crunching under peoples footsteps, and the tree’s too. I sat down on the bench and pulled out my favorite book, Looking for Alaska ''written by ''John Green. He was a good author in my opinion. I loved the messages his books left. I continued to read from where I left off letting time pass by as I took the time to imagine the scenes of what was going on in the book like I always had. About 2 hours had passed and the schools were letting out. Little ones climbing into their parents cars, climbing the steps up to their school bus, or just walking along the same sidewalks I’d walked for the past eighteen years of my life making their ways back home where there mothers had dinner sitting on the kitchen table for them. I sighed, then placed the flower I used as a bookmark back into the old and worn book I’d read for many years it would seem. I stood up and placed the book back into my bag. The sun was setting, leaving the sky with a welcoming warm orange, but what people didn't know was that this town wasn't so welcoming. I began to make my way up to my door but stopped at the sight of a box left directly at the doors step. It never crossed my mind that anyone would stop to deliver such a thing to my doorstep. I never got much anymore, besides the birthday cards and christmas gifts. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door placing it back into my pocket. I carefully picked up the box carrying it inside placing it on the coffee table. I went back and closed the door making sure to lock it like always. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and walked back into the living room. I opened the box with the knife then set it down. I opened up the flaps gently with care and peered inside. Category:Blog posts